Social business processes are transforming user communications and business transactions. Social business Web API usage is increasing in numbers. Additional, service providers are required to provide services pertinent to social context associated with accessing transactions.
Social context (i.e., when accessing a business service) may include multiple additional useful parameters that may be used by a service provider to provide relevant and differentiated responses to a service consumer. The parameters may include: a geo-location of a consumer, social browsing patterns/behavior of service consumer mobility patterns, social influence of a service consumer, social interests of a service consumer, social relations of a service consumer that is of interest to the service provider, special occasions of a service consumer, social mood of a service consumer, a relationship of a service consumer with respect to a service providing organization, etc.
Social context comprises an ever changing state of information. Currently, application and API developers enable individual invocations from their code to gather and mash up a user's social context from different social or enterprise endpoints. Typical application and API containers do not provide a framework to identify and present social context of a user's session to a developer.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.